Unexpected News And A New Kagome
by loverofInuKagome
Summary: The shikon jewel is almost complete. Before the last few shards are obtained kagome returns home for her birthday and recieves some unexpected news. What is to become of her life now. pairings: InuKag
1. The Beginning

Unexpected News And A New Kagome

_Disclaimer: I do not own or will ever own the InuYasha group. I do however own the InuYasha action figure and all three movies. _This is the only disclaimer I am going to put up and it goes for all chapters.

As for my chapters I'm sorry that they are short but this is the best I can do for now and I am also coming back from a writers block.

My other stories are on hold right now while I collect my thoughts. Thanks for all your support through my time of writers blockage and I hope you will like this story.

(revised)

---------------------------------------------------------------------

The shikon was almost complete. All there was left to do was to defeat Naraku and get the jewel shards from Kouga. As the group came to a clearing they noticed a presence. All senses were on high alert. Suddenly, Naraku appeared in the flesh. No puppets this time.

It had finally come down to the last battle. Sango attacked Naraku with her hiraikotsu while Miroku sucked up the pieces that Sango hacked off. InuYasha attacked with great force using Tetsusaiga's wind scar and backlash wave to continuously pound Naraku. Kagome shot arrow after arrow to purify parts of Naraku. It finally came down to Kagome, InuYasha, and Naraku. Sango and Miroku were unconscious and Shippou and Kirara were tending to them. With a last show of strength InuYasha sent one final blow towards Naraku at the same time Kagome shot an arrow powered by a massive amount of miko energy. As their attacks flew toward Naraku they combined into an unbeatable force that blasted into Naraku and disintegrated him on contact.

Both Kagome and InuYasha were shocked and hoped that he was truly finished unlike last time where he was only faking it. Kagome walked over towards the half of the jewel that Naraku had and picked it up. Once she did it was instantly purified.

That night they all decided to celebrate back at Kaede's and tell her that Naraku was finally gone. As the good news spread throughout the village the villagers brought gifts to the group in thanks. As the eventful day waned the group decided to head off to bed. Soon everyone was asleep except for a select few.

InuYasha's Pov.

'I suppose Kagome will have to go home soon since the jewel is almost complete. I will miss her, not only her scent but everything about her. I ... I Lo ... Love her. Its hard to admit it to myself but I do. I realize now that she is nothing like Kikyo she is so much more. I can't ask her to stay. She doesn't belong here, to this world. She was born in a different time. In a different place. She was never meant to stay here even though I'll die without her.'

Kagome's Pov.

'What will happen once the jewel is complete? Will I have to return to the future or will I be allowed to stay here with the man I love? Yes, I admitted it to myself a while ago, I love InuYasha. I always have I think. Ever since he protected me that first time in battle after I broke the jewel. I wonder how InuYasha feels, if he feels the same or if he still loves Kikyo. I feel like I belong here. My family is here. Even though I have a family in the future I feel like I don't belong there. I always have. Ever since first grade I felt as if I didn't belong in that era. That there was something more to me than what I was. I suppose I will figure it out in soon enough. I suppose I will take a trip home tomorrow and catch up on a few things with my family. After all my birthday is in a few days and we all deserve a break. I wonder if InuYasha will let me go. O well if I have to I'll just sit him into oblivion if he argues. Who knows maybe he will come with me.'

Unknown to Kagome and InuYasha, tomorrow would bring many surprises and some would be very interesting.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**READ!**

Ok I want at least 10 reviews before I decide to update. I know I was mean and revised this chapter and put it up instead of putting up another chapter but I want at least those 10 reviews before you get the second chapter. Now go on and click that nice little button down there that says review. Thanks! Ja ne


	2. SORRY!

** (> ")>**

Sorry that I haven't updated my story in a while everyone. I'm getting to it I promise. Its just this week is so hectic with midterms and all that I have no time to write! Please be patient with me. Gomenasai! If you leave more reviews I might be motivated to pull myself away from studying to maybe get out a new chapi by this weekend. Anyway review, review, review, I love them. Thanks for being patient. Ja ne.


	3. meh

I'm so sorry everyone I'm just in a major writers block and my life is very hectic right now. I know that I have not updated in a really long time and I know that you are all angry at me for it but I will try my hardest to get a few more chapters out in the summer if I have time. I will be starting work soon so I don't know what my schedule will be. But I will try my hardest and hopefully my writers block will disappear too.

P.S. I would like everyone to review. I want at least 5 new reviews before I even think of putting up a new chapter.


End file.
